Railroad
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Creator(s) = John Corwin Kevin Anderson | First appearance = BETA 6.0 | Last appearance = BETA 6.8 }}Action Railroad (de_railroad) was a Bomb defusal map featured in Counter-Strike Beta. Overview In this scenario, both the Terrorists and Counter-Terrorists were required to eliminate each other or plant/defuse the bomb to win. The map had several issues ranging from combat to movement in the map. Players can easily snipe each other due to the large and very open-spaced areas of the map, especially in the bombsites. This map was very enormous and made it hard for players to quickly progress through the map on foot. Because of this, trains were placed in the map that were available for both teams. However, using a train made the person very vulnerable to enemy fire unless the user was highly skilled in aiming well while moving. Moreover, due to the size and complexity of the map, newcomers may have frustrations in remembering the map and be victims of ambushes inside the caves. Finally, when the bomb was ticking away, the Counter-Terrorists may struggle to reach the bomb as they could easily be pinned down by snipers and/or have difficulties in quickly moving through the huge map and thus led the round to favor the terrorists. Like all the other beta maps that included machinery and forms of transportation that can be interacted, de_railroad was removed. Official Description Counter-Terrorists: Prevent the Terrorists from bombing the train or the bridge. Team members must defuse any bombs that threaten targeted areas. Terrorists: The Terrorist carrying the C4 must destroy the train or the bridge. Other Notes: There are multiple routes to targets and controllable trains that can be used for an advantage. Development Railroad was designed by KaRRiLLioN and Lestat, that was included in BETA 6 and was under the stages of development until BETA 6.5 where it was removed. Trivia *This map reused sounds from the Half-Life chapter Residue Processing. *de_railroad is the largest official map ever created. *Interestingly, terrorists are not required to plant the C4 inside the train (aka one of the bombsites). It is possible for a terrorist with the bomb to plant it on the very top of the train, making Railroad unique as it was the only map to feature a bombsite with two "stories". *This map is quite different from other beta maps as it is the only map that includes operating trains. *The area that the conflict is taking place may have been abandoned as the building with the train is in disrepair and has been partially sealed with wooden planks. *The entity data of the map includes the full name of the map which is Action Railroad *Unlike Jeepathon2k, it is not possible to plant the bomb on a tram. *In Beta 6.0-6.1, if a player rides the tram and does not raise the clearance at the security post near the bombsite, it is possible for the player to die.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nMECAk0YMA&t=2s - Counter-Strike's Unusual Ways To Die Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Counter-Strike cut maps